Fall in Love With Me!
by HammyTheShark
Summary: "So maybe I only know of the love that is found in stories. So what? I have a reputation in the online world, and if I'm missing love, then I will do everything that I can do to achieve what this 'love' is!" Sound familiar? Hopefully not. Natsuki Kuga is not the bad a** biker chick that we all used to think, no, not this time. Full Sum inside. Rating changed for suicidal thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, I know that I have like how many other stories to finish? But these 'ideas' keep bothering me. It's because of this that I cannot finish my other stories. But anyways, I really want this to be a one-shot, so let's leave it here. PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS STORY! I DO NOT WANT TO REMEMBER THIS! I AM NOT LYING! I HAVE OTHERS TO FINISH! **

**Disclaimer****; NO ONE OWNS THIS BUT SUNRISE AND THE ONLY THING I OWN IS JUST MY SOUL?**

**~HammyTheShark~**

Fall In Love With Me!

Summary; _"So maybe I only know of the love that is found in stories. So what? I have a reputation in the online world, and if I'm missing love, then I will do everything that I can do to achieve what this 'love' is!"_

Sound familiar? Hopefully not. Natsuki Kuga is not the bad a** biker chick that we all used to think, no, not this time. She was injured a long while back, making her legs useless now. Without the ability to walk, what else can she do but read and write stories? But recently she came across the 'review' stating that she is missing love, so what happens when she 'discovers' the secret of the one and only Fujino that no one else is to know? Well, there is going to be some blackmail, some 'forced' situations, and a grumpy Natsuki.

Chapter 1

"Hey! You!" A voice yelled out to a younger Natsuki, who was stretching her legs before the big race. "Yeah? What?" She asked as the girl before her smirked, planting her arms on her hips. "You know, you run very fast for a seven year old." They taunted to Natsuki, who just nodded.

But the girl leaned forward, her face close to Natsuki's. "Say, you should fix those legs of yours, let us help you. We can make you run faster and faster." The girl said, which made Natsuki nod. But the other girl smirked, snapping her fingers and all around Natsuki a circle formed, the other racers and runners were holding rocks, an evil menacing glare on their eyes.

"W-Wha?" Natsuki said as she was trapped in their circle, with no way to escape. She tensed as the other girl from before slammed her down on the ground, her foot resting on Natsuki's neck. "Go for it." Then all the kids threw the rocks right at Natsuki's legs.

There was one boy, who tried to help Natsuki, seeing them throwing the rocks from afar and he tried to help, but in the end both his arms were beaten and his right ankle. But before that he tried to save her, covering her body with his own.

No one ever found Natsuki and that boy until after the race, they just found them beaten, her legs crushed badly and his arms bleeding. Ever since then she was taunted and made fun of, always having rocks thrown at her or having other kids stick their tongues out and chant rhymes about her, all the way to where there were thoughts about suicide. She never saw that boy again, but every now and then she would get a small greeting from him.

The early days were the hardest for her, living in Japan with what happened. Memories still haunt her, the pain never leaving her body.

_Natsuki_

Those terrible days long ago, the reason why I could never really walk normal again. The reason why I was sentenced to this chair with wheels, my desire to run and walk became dimmer and dimmer as all I could do was sit there and not move my lower half.

The black slim fold-able wheelchair that held me sat beside my bed frame, my legs perfectly still under the dark blue blanket. It was the same as last year, sit and do nothing all day while I just wasted my days. I pulled out my phone, seeing that a new chapter was posted. I tapped on it, doing the same thing and just reading over and over.

I sighed, already figuring that the outcome of a princess and the knight were never meant to be, but their 'love' was the main reason why they rebelled. But the author used a double suicide ending, which was okay although I already knew that was coming. I sighed as I switched off my phone, placing it on the dresser on the other side of the wheelchair.

I threw the blanket aside, seeing it scrunched up beside the wall. I planted both my hands firmly on the bed, pushing up as I moved myself closer to the wheelchair. Then I placed one hand on the top of the dresser, the other close to my body as I lifted my body a little higher and struggled to place myself in the chair.

The door opened and I heard a gasp which made my hand slip and I fell side-first into the chair, making me wince out. "Damn it!" I hissed out as I felt two hands grip me under my armpits and lifted me a little higher to where I could sit normally.

"Didn't I tell you to ring the bell or at least send me a text when you want to get in your chair?" She nagged as I sighed and reached for my blanket. She sighed and rolled her violet eyes, getting it or me and wrapping it around my legs for me.

"I didn't ask for your help, Mai." I muttered as I grabbed my phone, placing it on my lap and crossing my arms across my chest. Mai only sighed, stepping aside as I wheeled myself out of the space and headed to the door as Mai closed it.

"What now?" I growled as Mai stood in front of me, her big monster outs boobs blocking the view of the door. "Move your boobs!" I yelled which only made her snatch my phone and run out the door in one swift move.

I growled as I slammed my hands down on the handles before rolling close and twisting the door knob, slightly pulling it out little by little until my wheelchair was able to fit through. I scanned the hallway, finding no one outside.

Damn that Mai. But lucky her, that was the spare I always have in case she pulls crap like this. I smirked as I wheeled myself down the hall, past the kitchen and into the living room, going to the one book that no one reads in this house. Known to Christians as a bible. I flipped it open to a certain page, the sliced rectangle shape in the middle and there laid my phone. I closed the book and tucked it on the side of my thigh, rolling back to my room when I heard a knock on the door.

I stopped and turned the chair towards the door, hearing a familiar voice behind the wood. "Miss Kuga? Are you home? This is Dr. Martinez, and I have some information that I would like to discuss with you. Miss Kuga?" I scoffed, the man that my mother calls my doctor. I rolled to the door and opened the door, scooting back as he pushed it open.

"Ah Natsuki. Is your mother home?" He asked. I shook my head no. He hissed out in a fake pain, his dark and dirty golden eyes were showing fear. I only watched as he stood at the door, his hand letting go of the door and closing the door.

"Alright then, but I have some urgent and important news to tell you. Otherwise I would have called. But can you pass this one to your mother?" He asked, pushing back a lose strand of his clean cut bangs, his silver framed glasses were sliding down but he took them off.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting this man out of the house. "It seems that right now you are able to go back to school, and you can head back to Japan for normal treating. But here's the catch. You need to move back by tomorrow at the latest. And since I owe your mother for a few times in the past, I have already set up the three tickets one-way for your family."

Martinez said while he reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I stared at the white paper, going back to Japan? What for? And why? 'Normal' Treating?

I rolled back, finally looking up at him, his eyes showing concern. "no..." I whispered out, my hands slightly clutching the handle as he took one step forward. "I know that your family came to America because of what had happened to you, but Natsuki listen, things changed. People change. It's been a good nine to almost ten years since that incident. You need to move on, I'm sorry to say but-"

He was cut off as the door opened, my mother standing at the door entrance with her lab coat on her shoulders. She blinked once before turning to Martinez. "W-What is this about Dr. Martinez? Isn't her visit next week?" She asked as I moved even more back, knowing that she would jump for the opportunity.

"Nuh-uh-huh~" I heard a familiar motherly voice come from behind me, stopping me from moving. "Let me go!" I hissed as I tried to roll out but Mai kept a firm grip on the handles. "Nope, not until this is over." Damn it all! Why does everyone want to hear this?!

"Listen, take this. Good news, Natsuki can attend school again, but she has to go back to Japan she she will be taking regular treatments there." Martinez said to Mother, her eyes watching his every move. He finally handed the envelope to her, but Mother didn't accept.

"Wait, why does she need to go back? I though Japan didn't have the right technology for it and they have didn't have any funding for the surgery at the time." Mother shot back which made Martinez hiss out again. "See that's the thing. That was AT the time, and now they have seemed to catch up to where the US is at, and currently they do have it now. Time changes in almost ten years."

He said, which only made mother nod her head before she took the envelope. "I don't want to go back..." I whispered again, this time my hands balling into fists, lowering my head down to where my bangs covered my eyes.

"I know that you don't want to go back Natsuki, but right now the choice is the best. We have to return someday, and right now it's free. Okay, you know what? Mai." She stated coldly as she snapped her fingers. I snapped my head up, feeling Mai wrap her arms under my armpits again and lifted me up, carrying me over to the single chair all by itself in the living room. Otherwise known as my punishment chair.

"Wait! No! At least let my have my book!" I tried to reason, and luckily it was granted. Mai handed me the large book/bible thing, sighing as I opened to the bookmark of 'where' I was reading. Not where my phone is hiding.

Mother sighed and thanked Martinez, heading him to the door and watching him as he walked out the door. She turned to me, her eyes in a dark cold glare. "You will be going back, and I don't care if you like it or not!" She jabbed a finger in my direction before running up the stairs WITH the envelope in hands. I sighed and spat on the floor, hating everything right now. Well, not EVERYTHING.

I pulled out my phone from my other bookmark, making sure that Mai wasn't around. I turned it on and right away my email was filled with nothing but fan-mail. Sure, I may have been in Japan but that didn't mean that I posted from time to time. I read at the reviews, hearing the excitement coming from their plain words. But finally, I came acros IT.

_( "Hi there! This is Mai, who will help from time to time okay? Especially with definitions with that Natsuki says." *sighs heavily while crosses arms* _

_"Anyways, from now on every time you see the word IT in caps and/or italics, it refers to her reviewers that are always demanding for the M-rating and 'above'. Otherwise known as sex and fetish. Mostly fetish. Anyways, continue on!" )_

I narrowed my eyes as I carefully read what IT said this time, IT'S words talking from the lack of sexual enjoyment for IT (themselves) and the lack of love. Love. Wait! LOVE?!

I blinked a few times, rereading the same sentence over and over again. I'm missing love. LOVE?! Wait another second, how would IT know what love is? I'll show IT what love is, and then IT will stop asking for sex chapters!

I smirked as I opened up a new doc, hesitating over a new story plot. I know! I'll make this a love story between a rogue assassin and a known princess. But lets see, the story itself isn't interesting. So what can I do to make it even more interesting?

I placed the phone on my lap, looking down at my legs. Then I snatched up my phone and started to type away.

_The lone figure had a dark hood drawn over their face, their eyes unseen as they walked inside a bar. All the people sitting around started to look at the new stranger, some walking up and surround said person. One man stood in front, crossing his arms across his chest while spitting down on the person's leather boots. _

_"We don't need slime like ya to be roaming in our parts. Now leave what you have on ya and we'll let ya live." He said while gathering more spit, ready to shoot again. The stranger sighed before cocking their head, their hand reaching inside their cloak._

_It only took them a few seconds to realize actually what happened. The only evidence of a fight was the blood that was dripping from the drawn sword, and the dead men that were lying on the ground. The stranger sighed before pulling out a dirty gray cloth and started to clean their sword, walking over to the bar stool. _

_"Make it heavy. Gin on the rocks." The hooded stranger said to the shocked bartender who stood still before they scurried away. A dark green drink in a glass cup with ice was placed neatly before the hooded person, everyone tensing as cold nimble hands gripped the glass. Then the doors went flying open as the stranger took a sip, long and slow. _

_There a smaller man stood, his stance proud and beside him were two large body-built men, their eyes sending off a dark and evil glare to the other people in the bar. The stranger didn't look their way at all, they just continued to drink without caring. The smaller man sighed, his robes and outfit showing that he is higher up the ranks of the noble class. _

_The noble walked to the stranger, placing down a large sack of coins beside them. "I want to hire you, and this is the first half. I will pay you the rest once you finish." The stranger slammed down their drink, the cup automatically being smashed against the charred wood. "Who is it this time?" They asked with a bored expression, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. The noble man smirked before smiling. _

_"The princess Xinhua of the north kingdom." _

I sighed, staring at my phone that was blinking with incoming reviews and all. I ignored them, swiping it out of screen and I exited the site.

_( "Hi! Mai is back to let you know that the site that Natsuki uses is something similar to Fan Fiction in the US, but it runs along the lines of a public publishing site. Known as 'Free Write' in Japan. She is known as Yuza over on the web, and currently is number one in the ranking of certain genres. Anyways, from now on when you hear (read) the name Yuza, it's Natsuki. See ya later!")_

I didn't want to tear away from my phone, knowing that I would have to go and get ready for school. Besides, I took online school, and they can transfer my credits and all. It just makes me wonder, is the education more difficult or easy? I placed my phone down on the dresser beside me, my thoughts shifting to another as the door opened. I didn't bother to look, I already knew that it was Mai who stood at the door frame.

"Lets get going Natsuki. Come on, I'll lift you." Mai said as she came to me. I groaned, lying back down on my bed and rolling to the side, grabbing my legs and moving it with me. "Seriously?" She asked before cocking an eyebrow.

"..." I didn't speak, all I did was lie in bed, hearing her tap her foot. "Fine. Lets do this the hard way." She muttered as she walked closed to the bed, reached over and grabbed me from under my armpits, lifting me up and 'throwing' me onto the wheelchair.

"Leave me alone! I can just take online school again!" I muttered as I tried to fasten the brakes before Mai could take off. "Nope, I need to be with you at all times, and I really think that having you home alone without me is a bad no." Mai nagged before I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT was that?" She asked angrily, showing her face into mine. "Nothing..." I said while looking away. The door opened and there Mother stood, dressed in her uniform, with her white lab coat on her shoulders. "Mai, Natsuki, lets go. We don't have time to waste." She stated coldly, staring hard at me before I groaned. Mai nodded and grabbed my leg braces, placing them in my lap as she went behind me.

I grabbed the metal braces, opening the latches and the Velcro as I placed it on, making sure that my brown uniform pants from under were not ruffled or irritating. Going back to school, it was something that I never wanted to do again, knowing that people could humiliate me again and who knows what they could cause this time. Especially because of what 'she' had done.

Mother decided that it was best not to live very far from the school, but it was medium distance, around a block or two away from the school. Mai wheeled me out, stopping before the sidewalk as Mother stood before us. "Okay, I have tried whatever authority that I used to have in Japan, but it did not work. So from now on, Natsuki you are in class 2-B, and Mai you are in 1-D. Sorry, but I couldn't persuade them to move you up a grade Mai. So, I want you to take care of yourself, _NATSUKI_."

Mother stated as she stared at me again, making me roll my eyes. "Isn't 2-B upstairs anyways?" I muttered but Mother just looked at Mai. "It is, but it was a good thing that they have an elevator. Here is the key. Don't go misusing it."

Mother handed the key to Mai, not me. I just shook my head and placed my elbow on the handle, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. Mai started to walk off, promising that we would be safe and that she would watch me.

Sure, I can't walk and all but like the two of you trust me! I can't even go outside without having Mai beside me. Mai started to wheel me down the road, then taking left she smiled and saw all the other girls and boys walking down the street, all wearing the same uniform as us. Well, I was wearing the men uniform in a way. Mai giggled, putting on the brakes and kneeling beside me.

"Isn't this great? We get to meet new people, make new friends and enjoy a normal life!" Mai exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. I sighed, turning away from her. "What part of this is normal? I can't even walk, let alone stand." I muttered sourly, making Mai sigh. "Brighten up Natsuki. Fine, think of this as what you have to do for your stories. Observe people and see what they do and their actions for what you need. Happy now?"

Mai grumbled as she took off the brakes and started to push me. I reached beside me, in my small little pocket on the inside of the chair and brought out what looks like driving gloves. "Yeah yeah, let me push my own self." I swatted her hands away and started to push myself, not wanting people to see me as useless. We took a right and there all the other students were starting to take notice of me.

_"Is she serious?"_

_"Who is that?" _

_"I'd hate to be her." _

_"Wow, I'd hate to be the girl beside her." _

_"Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" _

Hearing that question made me tense slightly, more comments being heard around me and making me wheel myself a little faster. "Natsuki!" Mai yelled out as I went ahead. I don't want them to see me, not when those that did that to me could still be around.

I wheeled myself down two more streets, plugging in my ear-buds on the way. I didn't want to hear what people would say or what they thought. I didn't even want to one here in the first place! I saw the two white brick walls, a metal gate opening up inward for the students to walk through.

I wheeled myself in, past the flower decorated bushes and the water fountain that caught many people's attention. If I remember, this is the second quarter right? Is it quarter or semester? Eh screw it.

I went past that, and finally I reached the school building. Looking up there was three stories, the first for first years, second for second years, and the third for third years. Yeah, I've read stories about the school system and how it changes over the years and such. I pulled out my ear-buds as I heard a voice behind me. "Natsuki!" I stopped and turned around, and there Mai was waiting, her hands on her knees and panting heavily. "S-Seriously, don't do that again."

Mai huffed as she stood up. "Okay, lets go to your class first." Mai was already in her motherly voice. I rolled my eyes again. She grabbed the handles and started to push me to where she thinks the elevator is.

My phone buzzed, and I looked down at it to see that it was, Nekoyama who helped me in the accident.

_("Let me explain this. This Nekoyama figure is some guy that helped Natsuki back during the incident. It seemed that he tried to save some part of her body but he got hurt in the end. Anyways, they speak/text each other on a people's site that Natsuki has always been on. Nekoyama is his username, but he does talk to Natsuki almost all the time")_

_Hey ;) _

_Are you back in Japan? _

No matter how hard I fell, he helped me and picked up the remains of me when I broke. He's someone I hold close to me. I smirked and replied back.

_Yeah :| _

_I'm not really happy about it. And I'm attending school here at this Fuka academy place._

I tapped SEND and Mai stopped before a classroom. "Okay, 2-B is right here. And I will not give you the key. Who knows where you'll run off to." Mai said before she gasped out. "I'm so sorry. I take that back-"

"Just leave it." Then I rolled out of her grasp and went in the classroom, ignoring what Mai was trying to say. Even if she mean no harm, even if she says that it was a 'slip of the tongue', it no longer holds any meaning to me anymore.

I wheeled in, the teacher stood at the chalkboard, a smile on her face as she held out her hand. "Hey, you must the transfer student Kuga Natsuki. I'm your home room teacher for your second year. I'm Naname Kitsuo, but please call me Naname." The older woman said as she shook her head, her long dark green braid swinging in the back. Her bright yellow eyes shone with glee and happiness as she held out her hand.

"Uh, yeah." I barely said a I reached out and shook her hand, not trying to make eye contact with her. "W-Where do I sit?" I asked, trying to sit back and reply to what Nekoyama said. "Well, you did appear suddenly, but one of our students left earlier so you can sit in the second to last row, and you get to be by the window."

Naname said as I nodded. "Here, let me put this chair somewhere else." She said as she walked over, grabbing the chair and lifting it out of the room. I wheeled myself to the desk, sitting there and seeing if I fit well enough.

Damn, my phone buzzed again, making me look at it.

_REALLY? WHAT CLASS? _

I cocked an eyebrow at his comment, seeing that it was all caps and he seemed excited, coming from this text. I tapped on the reply but then I got a pop-up reminder that a new story got released from this Hiroshi guy. He did okay with his first story, so I might as well check it out.

_She stood alone, atop of the large building with heavy chains strapped around her body, her arms a pulsating light blue as the chains started to freeze. "Why are you doing this?" A girl cried out, making the hooded girl turn to face her, the chains clinking and scratching the ground they were on. "W-Why?" The hooded girl asked, making the chains freeze even more and wrap themselves even tighter around her body. She groaned, blood spurting around her, making new wounds in body. The hooded girl fell on her knees, her hands out as she started to spit out blood. _

_"D-Dont... Come... Ne-ear me..." She rasped out, her eyes glowing white as she hunched her back in an odd way, screaming out in pain. "No! I'm not leaving without you!" She yelled out, her blood eyes glowing as her fangs took form, her nails growing and getting sharper. Her short black hair changed into a bright white color, her facial features changing greatly as she lunged at her beloved. "Nat-Tasha... Le-Leave me.." The hooded girl said, trying to fight her inner demon, her love for Natasha failing to her demon's desire. _

_Natasha was thrown far back, thrown hard back into the nearest building, ice and frost forming around her. "N-No..." Natasha rasped out, her body shaking from the sudden impact. She spewed out blood, a sick feeling making her gag. _

_"I'm not leaving without you Haru!" She yelled out, her dark crimson eyes full of tears and sorrow. Haru stood at full height, her arms at her side with the chains turning into ice. She lose to her inner desire, her demon side having taken over her body. She grinned, her sharp teeth showing in her toothy grin. _

_"Then, how about I leave without you?" She hissed, taunting the lover of her human half. Natasha just hissed, her skin turning grey in color, her hair growing longer as she leaped effortlessly back to Haru, punching her hard in the face. _

The bell rang, which made me tisk out in anger as I looked away from my phone. Students started to walk in one by one, talking amongst each other and looking goody-goody. I seethed in anger as I put away my phone, bringing out what seems useful for an interacting school life. I really don't want to be all friendly and so on, but knowing my mother she wants me to make friends. And so does Mai.

Then the late bell rang, or I think it did. Everyone was sitting around in their seats, talking amongst each other as the door slid open. "Fujino! You're late." Naname Sensei said as a girl who looked older just bowed. "I'm terribly sorry. I was in the Student Council room preparing for activities."

She apologized. She lifted her head, and her dark crimson eyes showed sorrow as the teacher excused her. It was that light brown chestnut color hair that made me stare, the soft curls that shaped her mature face, the sleekness shaping her look.

She wore a different uniform, a light tan jacket with a black skirt. It was the first glance that I knew who she was. That beautiful look, the way she holds herself to be a proper woman despite her age, I knew that she is, that she is, that she is just a boring side character.

Seriously? Did you really think that I was going to be all like, "Oh my god! She's so perfect! I want to be her!" And shit like that? What do you take me as? A low level reader? That is all bull crap waiting for someone to piss on it. It isn't even worth it when you read about those types.

_(*sigh* "let me get right to the point. Natsuki judges people based on what character they play, as in the heroine, the hero, the side character, the nerd, the perfect character, I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. So she refers people to 'Type' or 'Types'. I pretty sure that you'll get it soon. And I'm pretty sure you know what Natsuki refers me to. Yep, the supporting character that most people don't really like.")_

It just makes me sick, seeing those characters in stories. But have I only read a few where the perfect girl/guy is just a fluke. But only a few. I leaned back in my wheelchair, watching her as she made her way to her seat. This was already boring. To predictable, it just follows the same story plot.

Taking another look, the side classmates seem to fit the role of the side characters. Everything is just like the same thing in the regular fictional school life stories. I'll just forget about the side characters, until they're really needed. Which isn't until we need a filler. But like we really need that.

"Ahem, anyways today we have a new exchange student. Please treat her nicely." Damn, and just when I was filling in the rest of the other unwanted characters. She looked at me. "Do you want to introduce yourself?" She asked me. I sighed and turned away. "No." I may have been forced to go to school, but who said that I would play nice? "A-Are you sure?" She asked me. I only nodded.

I could already feel their gazes at my wheelchair, everyone whispering to all those around them. I felt another buzz, and this time it was muffled. I waited another few minuets after that, seeing that no one was paying that much attention. Well, not that much.

I brought up my phone and got out of the story, knowing that I'll have to reread it from the start. I checked my messages and read what Neko said.

_I ASKED WHAT CLASS?! _

Again I cocked an eyebrow at his comment, just rolling my eyes as I tapped at the screen.

_Just calm down. I'm in 2-B._

I tapped send and it only took about ten seconds for him to reply.

_I'M IN THAT CLASS!_

Great. Now I have to deal with him.

_Are you even here?_

I replied.

_I'm just late. Seriously. -_-_

It took another minuet until he door opened, and a skinny scrawny guy with red and white fox mask came walking in, trying to say that he was busy with some spiritual ritual and stuff but the teacher just gave him after school detention. She finally excused the guy, and I took a look at the seat next to me, which was empty. Well isn't this an easy predicament.

He sat next to me, his white hoodie pulled high up to hide his hair, nothing but the mask showed. "Yo." He whispered, holding out his hand. "It's me, Nekoyama." He said as I shook his hand. "Hey! You can talk during lunch!" Naname yelled as she threw a marker at Neko, making him wince out and everyone started to laugh at him.

He just shrugged before leaning back in his chair. Okay, wait I need to analyze his character type. Okay, he's very thin, he's hiding his face, and he's seen as a class clown. Hmm, the first two add up to a gender bender and the last one adding to the other two adds up to... To... God what was it? I know what it is, but I can only think about it. What was it? Not gender bender but, not exactly the creep of the class.

What was it? The idiot type? The protective type? No, that doesn't fit with his character. Seriously, what was it? I'll figure it out when lunch comes around, hopefully. Otherwise it's gonna keep bothering me all day.

LINE BREAK

Well, it's lunch and so far nothing came to me. Seriously, what is his type? I thought of almost all of what I can think of. The nerd. The jock. The cheerleader for gods sake! The class clown, the wallflower, the girl/guy who believes in Sci-fi, the loner, the idiot, the goth, the popular one, the one with a tragic back story, even the music freak! God, why is this irritating me so much?

You know what? I'm just gonna label him in the idiot section for now. It seems good and it seems like it fits him. The door opened and Mai came walking in through the door. "E-Excuse me." She said as she walked past and came to me. "How is everything going?" She asked, looking at me hard. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way. "I just want my food."

"Well!" She stated with a frown, but then Neko started to snicker and soon he was laughing hard, holding his gut hard as he rested his head against the desk. Mai looked at him. "What's so funny?" She asked while shoving her face in his mask.

He just turned away, shrugging his shoulders. "Say Nat, did you say that you've accepted the challenge to write a full-fledged love story?" He mocked me as he leaned over to me. I glared. "So what? Coming from the guy that hasn't updated in almost a year with his own!" I hissed out at him, making Mai look at the two of us with concern. "Uh, do you know this creep?" She asked, which only made Neko scoff.

"Me? A creep? Says the one with the gigantic boobs. Oh and that hair of yours, sticking up right there." He pointed out which made Mai gasp out in hatred. "Well I never!" She replied with a rich girl accent, making me roll my eyes. "Yes I did. What about it?" I asked, but that only made Neko grin under his mask.

"Then tell me, have you experience love?" He asked before he took down his hood, showing his short bloody red hair that was styled in a punk fashion. I gritted my teeth, anger seething and squirming between the two of us. I didn't know what to say, not did I know how to even respond to that. "..."

And yet, who knew that I would be able to show off a cocky grin to that "Hime-wannabe" Fujino while saying the words, "Fall in love with me!". This isn't the usual love story that I've read before, and I really hate to be the lead character.

**NO REVIEWING! LITERALLY! I AM NOT SAYING THIS FOR YOU TO THINK THAT I WANT REVIEWS! I NEED TO FINISH MY ELSANNA!**

**HAMMY IS ANGRY WITH YOU IF YOU DO REVIEW**

**FEAR MY HAMMIES!**


	2. Are you happy?

Fall in love with me!

**Well look at this. I made another chapter. I'm not really happy about it, but as of right now, this is the only story that i can write. All my others, they may not get another chapter. I guess depression really motivates a person huh?**

_**~HammyTheShark~**_

Chapter 2

When it all came down to everything, people really love to live in the fantasy, the perfect life with everything going your way right? But these stories with these characters are just getting more and more boring-er right? Nothing good comes from seeing a good and "perfect" student that is loved by everyone. Lets use Shizuru Fujino, the one that you would know as the 'perfect' child. Perfect grades, perfect body, perfect everything right? Well not exactly. To every one around her, they fawn over her, even if they hear her name. Pathetic right?

But to Shizuru herself, it seems that this is only just something that she hates, being looked up to and being fawned over for no reason at all. She would just smile and act like everything is okay, pretending that her life is better at school than home. Which in reality is.

Today, she was confessed to. It was a girl who didn't look her in the eye, but kept her head down. She replied, saying that she was sorry and the same thing that she said to all the other girls that confessed to her.

She watched as the girl walked away, her head held even lower as she walked away with a sadden look. Shizuru didn't move, she just watched, feeling her heart sadden in fear and sorrow, knowing that she will never be able to make these girls smile. To Shizuru, she could never understand what they all see in her, and why.

Once that girl was gone, Shizuru walked into the nearest classroom, making sure that no one was around and she closed the door, falling straight to her knees and she reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out a small and sharp razor, the edges stained with dried blood.

She rolled up her sleeves, showing dark red marks found down her arms, not across. She placed the razor down on her skin, before she pressed hard and watched as blood began to spill.

Her blood spilled onto her black skirt, unnoticeable to the naked eye. Her pure white skin became tainted, her rosy dark blood covered her in her own desires, no, her own fears even.

_"Become the perfect daughter."_, the sentence that was her worst nightmare. No, She was the worst nightmare, doing these kind of things when everyone thought of her as the perfect girl.

She hated being called that, hearing all the girls tell her how much they adore her and how much they want to be her, just hearing the same old thing makes her sick of everything!

She slid the razor deeper into her skin, more blood oozing out and staining her black skirt. Repeatedly she slid the razor into her skin, her fingers twitching out in pain. To her, feeling this type of pain soon became pure bliss to her, to know that she is still a human being, not just a girl with a straight face.

But before she could relax in her not normal business, the door slid open, little by little to where a hand was pushing the door. Shizuru pulled down her sleeve, stuffing her razor in her pocket, standing up and staring at the sudden transfer girl Natsuki, who was lying on the ground. Shizuru held her cut hand behind her back, hoping that Natsuki wouldn't notice it.

But to Natsuki's curiosity she noticed a dripping sound that was softly heard, which also made the Kaichou's actions very suspicious in return. Natsuki regained her cocky and bitchy attitude. "Miss Prez, they say that you help a lot of people, but here you staring at a cripple. What a selfish prez we have." Natsuki mocked, making Shizuru smirk a little.

"Ara, I believe we have never met. I'm sorry for the delay." Shizuru held her hand out, which was her good hand, her other pressed against the lower part of her skirt. Natsuki swatted her hand away, dragging her lower body with her. "I don't need your damn help." She hissed out, trying to move past her but Shizuru didn't try to go against her desires or wants.

To a normal person, you should be caring about a situation like this, but to Shizuru, all she wanted to do was just end. Her. Fucking. Life! Every minute that she would have to wait on other people, or wait on the fucking lazy excuses for teachers, she would grasp her razor, slicing her fingers little but little, the cold metal intruding her flesh and blood.

Her pain became a way to leave from this hell, to ignore and casually be able to fake all her lies and all her actions. Even watching the cripple drag herself across the floor and to the nearest wall was becoming nothing amusing. This world she didn't belong in, nothing of it is what she wanted, but she's stuck here until she can die! Shizuru clenched her fist, her good hand grasping the razor and cutting deeply into her palm, a thin but soon thick red line flowed down and reached her thighs, making her stop.

"What brings you to this classroom? Or more like why this one?" She asked the crippled, who just scoffed. "Like you would know." She paused, her emerald eyes scanning up and down Shizuru's posture, smirking with confidence. Shizuru's gaze hardened, watching that cocky smile of hers perk up.

"You know, just from your sudden actions, it almost looked like you have everyone fooled here. The act, the fake smiles, everything. Shit, you even had me fooled for a few seconds there. But there was something off about you, and I came to find out. And look, you became the secret emo kid of the school. I saw the blood, and I saw your hand. Now, entertain me."

Shizuru only scoffed, popping her neck and bringing her cut up right arm before her. "Ara, who would have guessed that the cripple here knows everyone and who they are. Have you been off your medication, because I think that's what causes these delusions." Shizuru shot back, her eyes glaring at the face of the cripple.

Natsuki smirked, sighing as she relaxed against a wall with her legs laid out in front of her. "Oh how scary!" She mocked, sticking out her tongue and flipping the Kaichou off. "Look, I'm in need of some, well, lets call it help. If you help me, then no one will be finding out about your little 'scars' on your arms."

Shizuru only scoffed again. "Like a cripple can blackmail me into this. Besides, no one will believe you." She countered, her voice coming out hard and rough, sounding totally unladylike. But Natsuki smirked yet again, this time snapping her fingers. Behind the teacher's desk her unidentified but known guy friend Neko came out, standing tall and in his hands he held a small digital camera.

"Yo." He easily said, pointing the camera directly at Shizuru. Shizuru took a step back, her eyes widened in fear. "W-What? How the hell-" Shizuru was cut off as Neko quickly got behind her, pinning one hand over her mouth and the still holding Shizuru. "You look surprised, smile for the camera." Neko teased, turning his wrist in an odd way to where the camera caught Shizuru's shocked face. She glared hard into the camera, her mouth moving slightly every now and then.

"So, how about it?" Natsuki asked, sitting smugly on the floor. Shizuru didn't nod or move, she just stood there with a hand clamped down over her mouth. Natsuki sighed. "Okay, looks like I'll do most of the talking. There is one thing that I need you to help me with, and if you succeed in doing so, I will personally let you delete this tape, so how 'bout it?" Natsuki asked, making a proposal to Shizuru who only blinked once.

Truthfully, Natsuki forgot that Shizuru, having the title of the 'perfect' person would also fall under the category of sports, more like in gymnastics. She only needed a split second, that's all see needed, just one second at the most. With having only her mouth covered, her arms and her legs were free, except for the blood dripping off of her right.

She then opened her mouth, biting down hard onto Neko's hand, making the guy yell out in quick pain, both hands letting go and she caught the camera, slapping Neko with it, causing the guy to fall over on some desks. She ran to the doors, stopping before flipping off Natsuki again, then running away.

"Damn! She got away with the camera!" Neko yelled out, the lower part of his mask was cracked, a small piece missing and it showed a thin line of blood streaming down. Natsuki sighed. "I told you to throw me the camera then grab a hold of her wrists so that doesn't happen. But I saw your hand, did you get it?" She asked him, making him smirk and open his palm.

"Yeah, I got it alright." Inside his surprisingly small hand, laid the same razor that the famous Kaichou had in her possession, the one that she cut herself with. Natsuki smirked. "It's good that you have those types of reflexes." Natsuki told Neko, who only nodded.

* * *

It was the next morning that Shizuru came walking in, her uniform clean and looking like nothing ever happened, unknown that under her tan sleeves were large bandages wrapped around her large wounds, and when she came to class that day, she noticed something was off. Sure, she was missing her razor, she could easily get another one but the teacher was looking around and she kept repeatedly checking her clipboard. Natsuki was smiling like she won the gold prize, casting an intimidating look to Shizuru.

But she only smiled back, knowing that what happened yesterday could be repeated. And in the missing case of her missing razor, she knew that there was going to be multiple tries. She had to get rid of her, one way or another. Shizuru went walking up to the teacher, her mask changing into a worried and sadden expression.

Natsuki couldn't hear the teacher or what Shizuru was saying, but she watched as the teacher looked at her with a surprising look, then back to the class that were taking their seats. She cleared her throat, making everyone look at her. "Excuse me class, but right now there seems that there is some students who have been hurting themselves. And since school policy allows no cutting, we have every right to search your bags. Please line up and wait to be cleared." Everyone started to groan and lash out under their breaths, grabbing their bags and lining up.

Natsuki really didn't need a bag and ever since Neko was able to take the razor from Shizuru, Natsuki was holding onto it until there was a good time to use it as evidence. She brought up her thumb and bit down lightly on her nail, knowing that Neko was somehow looking at her with a worried look behind his mask.

"_Okay, think back, come on, just think back to a story where you use the evidence against them even though it's in your possession. What happened after that? Something, but WHAT THE HELL WAS IT?!" _Natsuki was mentally yelling at herself, feeling that she was hating herself for not finishing that story, or more along the lines that it was never finished. But her thoughts were interrupted as Neko was called up, making her next to be checked.

Everyone eyed him with a 'he's the one that did it' look, already deciding on the wrong person. But Shizuru softly smirked, hiding her smirk behind her hand as she watched Neko open his bag and he was searched. Natsuki bit down even harder on her thumb, her hand reaching inside her bag as she was ready to pull the razor and hide it somewhere.

Finally she was called, and Neko came walking back, placing his bag down on his chair and holding out his hand for her bag. She gave it to him, but grabbed onto his jacket. "Naname, I am in possession of a razor because I found it on the floor in this room. Apparently you did not check to see if anyone has recent bandages or marks on their arms or legs. Since it is around Fall when everyone is wearing their winter uniforms and jackets." Natsuki said, making Naname look at her with a surprised face.

"W-Well if you put it like that. Please take off your blazer and roll up your sleeves. And your pants. And I will be confiscating the razor." Natsuki only nodded, letting Neko open up her bag and pull out a small zip lock plastic bag with the razor wrapped in a disinfectant wipe.

Some girls started to gather around Shizuru. "Did you hear that? They have to look for someone that has cuts or bandages on them. How gross." The girls were going on and on, and Shizuru kept a straight face through that, and she excused herself to go to the restrooms before she got called. Natsuki knew she got her.

Natsuki took a deep breath, resting her head on the desk. "That was a close call you know." Neko stated, sipping his juice through the small crack in his mask. He held out an unopened one. "Want one? These are the rumored juice boxes that get only three sold a day." Natsuki looked at the creamy colored box before she took it from him, letting it sit beside her.

Neko just sipped his juice, sighing loudly. "Come on dude, what's making you all gloomy all of a sudden?" Neko asked Natsuki, who just shrugged off his question. "Three..., two..., and one." The door swung open, and angry Mai stood at the door, her eyes dead set on Natsuki. Neko watched as he slowly sipped his juice box, his mask moving along as Mai walked to where Natsuki was sitting.

She threw her hands down, her weight leaning heavily on the desk and the juice box rattled a little as Mai looked at Natsuki, who stared at Neko. Mai stared at Natsuki, anger seething from her, and seeing a defeated but pissed off look from Natsuki. Neko watched with a smug smile.

"Natsuki! How could you?" She wanted to yell, but it came out in a low hiss, the two of them feeling everyone's gaze on them. Natsuki slowly raised her head, her eyesight going elsewhere. "I'm really innocent this time." She muttered, turning to look at the window as her fingers intertwined with each other. Mai scoffed, grabbing Natsuki's collar and pulling her close. "Like hell you are." Her voice like seriously changed, not so motherly to a harsh and hateful voice, rivaling with Shizuru's.

Natsuki reached for the juice box, holding it up between the two of them, making Mai look at it slowly. "How about a deal? If you promise not to let mom know, then every day for the rest of the week you get to drink the super rare juice box?" She persuade, making Mai eyeball the juice box cautiously. But Neko on the other hand hitched and his juice went down the wrong tube, making him cough and pound at his chest.

Slowly, Mai loosened her grip, her eyes focused on the super rare flavor. "Make it two and you have a deal." She bargained, and Natsuki agreed to it, then the juice box was gone along with Mai. Neko looked at her with an angry frown. "And how do you expect to be getting those rare juices for the next two weeks?" He asked her but she sweetly smiled.

"Oh, I know someone that could help." She said before the lunch bell rang, making her take out a notebook and started writing stuff in it.

* * *

Shizuru wondered the halls after school, her eyes darting in every direction. She walked up and down the same hall for the tenth time today, her hands holding her wrists. She knew that she was going to be checked eventually, but when it came to these types of cuts, how else is she going to hide them? Clearly makeup won't work and who knows what punishment she could get.

She rounded the corner, waiting for the last student to leave the classroom when she heard a familiar voice. "Look at the mighty Kaichou. What, are you afraid of getting caught?" She mocked Shizuru, making her lash out. "None of this would have happened if you kept your nose in your own business." Natsuki yawned.

"But where would the fun be in that? Besides, I can easily get you out of this if you agree to my proposal." She simply stated, sitting smugly in her wheelchair while Shizuru bit back her tongue. Finally she answered. "Like a cripple can help me. Besides, I've always wanted to see the surprised look on all their faces when their 'idol' is kicked our of this school for cutting."

Shizuru had a determined look, her eyes heavily influenced by adrenaline. Natsuki swallowed her pride, knowing that this was her one and only chance of finding out about love. No one else could help with this project, and she means NO ONE. Natsuki cleared her throat. Maybe reverse psychology could work.

"Oh well that's a shame right there. Looks like I'll never be able to understand such a low person like you." Her emerald eyes changed into a darker shade of green, her face in a scowl as she placed her hands on the wheels of her wheelchair. "There is something about characters like you, Kaichou. I mean, in a regular story their the first ones to give up, wanting that small taste of satisfaction but in the end they get burned. As of right now, there seems to be a good role for you, if you still want to make an even better expression on their ugly and pathetic faces. But then, you were the pathetic Kaichou, giving up way to early." Natsuki turned her wheelchair and rolled herself away, waiting for that one word that changes everything.

"Stop!" Natsuki stopped, but she didn't turn around to face the pathetic Kaichou, no, she waited. Finally Shizuru spoke up. "If you think reverse psychology would work on someone like me, then you have something else coming." She threatened, making Natsuki 'tsk' out in anger. Shizuru smiled instead, placing a hand firmly on her hip. "How about this first? If I do what you want of me, I want you to transfer out within one month from now."

Natsuki turned her wheelchair slowly, giving her a 'are you serious?' look. But then again, its not like Natsuki really enjoyed coming here anyway. She smiled. "Alright then, one month it is."

**I really wanted this as a one-shot, but my depression filled what emotion I needed for Shizuru. And to let you all know, cutting your wrist down, not across is not a good thing to do. I do not cut, but i know people that do and that particular cut is more effective than the horizontal. Do not cut yourself, no matter what. And don't repeat anything that who knows, will and could happen in this story.**

_**~HammyTheShark~**_


End file.
